Everything Looks Better From Atop A Lap
by KYRALxCHRONICALS
Summary: After Starship, the crew is having a celebration and Bug tells Taz something that Up told him. It bothers her and has her curious, and Up asks her later what's wrong and it leads to some other things. TUp Set After Starship. Cover art form Deviant


**A/N: So, I've scoped out the scene on Starship fan fics before I sat down to write this one out, mostly because I like to read into what everyone thinks of my couple. I also do it to see my competition, though. Anyway, I was pleased with what I read and even have to go back and favorite a few now that I've got this account up and running. Now, let me just start by saying that TUp is like legit my OTP for Starship, and the one coupling I will defend until the very end, no matter how many people I know say they're more friends. This fic is a oneshot, but I'm in the workings of making a longer based one, a story that follows after Starship, and couples out all my pairings- meaning Specs and Krayonder, Taz and Up, and Megagirl and Tootsie. For now, though, I had this oneshot lying about in one of my old notebooks and thought I would type it up and see what people thought of it. It takes place after Starship, when Bug says something to Taz, about Up, that bothers her, and then Up tries to make things better. **

**Also, just a clarification- because I know some people get the age gap different -I have Taz aged as about 23, and Up as 30. In my head, logically speaking ,Up would have been a Lieutenant when he met Taz at her Quincenera. Given the war time efforts, this would mean he could be as young as 22 because more people would be promoted to make up for those killed in the war. This would give a seven year age gap, perfectly acceptable gap for a relationship. Also, my Taz and Up tend to be a tad OOC, but no one is ever spot on with a character, so I hope I'll be forgiven. I tried my best to keep them as in character as possible.**

**Anyway, before I give too much away, I don't own Starship, or any of the characters. Just my stories and my ideas!**

**Life Always Looks Better From Atop A Lap**

Taz was trying to avoid all the celebration of the Starship Crew. She was as happy as any that Junior and Space-Claw had been stopped, that they had been give an hero's welcome and then a month's vacation. Bug had been officially enlisted as a Starship Ranger, and was assigned to their team, ready to go on vacation with February on some Shopping and Pleasure planet. It had been Krayonder's idea to have this party, the _estupido _celebration for what they had already been honored for, albeit in a more formal way. So, as the other ensigns drank and danced around the room to some old club song Taz had never heard, she stayed in her corner, sipping a drink and trying to remain invisible. No such luck, a dozen different people had already come over to congratulate her and try to talk with her. She was almost relived when she saw Bug making his way over to her and the two cadets scurried off, still wary of the insect man.

"Hey Taz, not your scene either?" Bug asked leaning against the wall his Lieutenant was also leaning against. Taz gave a gruff laugh and shook her head, giving a fleeting smirk of a smile and glancing at her new Ranger. Bug grinned back- if bugs grin that is, Taz was still unsure if they did but the insect's face and expression seemed happy." Seen Up yet?"

"What de hell are jou talking about?" Taz asked with a confused glance at the red ant. Bug gave her another Bug smile and shook his head. This angered Taz, and she threw her hands up in aggravation." Alright, alright! Haha, Up just said something, while I was in my human body, that made me think… Well I thought you two were… Y'know…"

"_Es mejor empezar a hacer sentido, Bug_," Taz said in a dangerous tone. Bug shivered slightly and gave a nervous swallow. He rubbed the back of his neck with one red clawed hand trying to think of a way to word what Up had said to him, without meeting the end of Taz's knife." Well _ese_?"

"When Up told me about his accident," Bug began, taking notice to the droop in Taz's shoulders at the mention of the accident," He and I started talking about February, how I really liked her. But before he gave me some great advice, he asked who it was I liked, and tried to guess it. He asked if it was you, and I said no. Then he said that was good, because _he _really liked you…"

Taz tried to form coherent thoughts at Bug's words, but her mind was all fuzzy from the idea of Up _liking _her. She glanced across the bar- the man in question talking with Krayonder and Specs, having just said something that made them both laugh. The Commander's sharp blue eyes turned up and caught her own chocolate brown ones. His lips quirked up into a smile, his mustache following the smile. Taz felt her cheeks color red, but she smiled back, glancing down away from his deep blue eyes that had her stomach in knots. She glanced up again and saw Up's smile had fallen a little and his brows were furrowed in thought, and he was studying her as if she was the answer. He mouthed a concerned "You okay?". Taz nodded and felt Bug vibrate with a chuckle beside her. She ignored this, making a mental note to hurt him later, when Up mouthed again "Wanna get out of here?". She nodded again and waved off Bug's laughter as she wove through the crowd to meet Up by the door. Her hand found his even before they had gotten through the doorframe, her entire body relaxed now because he was near her again.

"You alright Taz?" Up asked as soon as they were in the hallway. The Military Building that they were staying in was one of the larger ones left on Earth, it had a bar, ballroom, other rec rooms, as well as more then a hundred dorms and commander chambers. Taz ignored the question for now, tightening her hold on his hand and along with her as she walked. She wasn't sure where her feet where taking her until they were at his room." Taz..?"

"I'm okay, Up," Taz said softly." _Al menos, eso va a estar bien…_" Her eyes got hazy in thought as Up tried to translate the Spanish in his brain." Don't hurt jourself, Up, I was only sayin' that I will be okay, I am just a little tired…"

"Wanna come in and watch a movie?" Up offered." You did turn me down earlier, and I offered the Karate Kid! With Jackie Chan!"

"Alright, alright," Taz smiled, her face softer now, almost making her seem like the young twenty three that she was. This was a side of Taz only Up was allowed to see, the side that he had fallen head over heels for and wished some of the people who reacted so harshly to the girl could see, so that they would see how much of a front her normal behavior was. Although, Taz wouldn't like that she loved having all of the GLEE terrified of her and her wrath." C'mon jou _idiota_, I'll even make the popcorn. Lots of salt and too much butter, jus' the way we like it!"

Up grinned and keyed in his security number- 829 because of the word the letters on the number keys spelled -and led her in. Taz had been in his room in every venue they stayed at, but this was the biggest by far. The room had a "commons" area in front of the large bed, with a TV, coffee table, couch and love seat; there was an en suite bathroom that was nearly the size of his old room on the Starship and a small kitchen area with mini fridge, oven and small pantry. He moved towards his bedside table and took up his Com. Screen, scrolling through the options before finding the movie he wanted and sending the signal to the TV. He did this as Taz made herself at home, kicking off her clunky combat boots by the door, taking off her headband, and moving to the kitchen to start the popcorn. He smiled, leaning against the frame between the common area and the kitchen, watching the small girl move about. He heard the opening credits of the movie, but didn't care, his focus and gaze set instead on the girl he had been enamored by for so long. She soon had a large bowl of steaming popcorn, turning back towards the movie, only to be met with Up in her line of vision.

"Jou looking at me for some special reason?" Taz asked with a teasing twinkle in her eyes. Up smiled, in a soft and easy way Taz hadn't seen in awhile, not since at least before his accident. She was taken back, a little by the smile, and felt one to match his light up her lips.

"You're beautiful, you know…"

The words slipped past Up's lips before he could stop himself. He saw Taz's eyes widen a little, her cheeks a light pink again. He decided that while he had already made a mistake he might as well go all the way. He leaned forward and brushed his fingertips over her cheek. Taz felt her eyes close and leaned into the soft touch.

"¿_Qué fue eso Up_?" Taz asked softly. Up didn't know what she was asking, but he desperately wanted to yank her up into his arms and hold her there. He cupped his palm against her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone." _Yo no soy bonita_…"

That, Up understood. He gave a serious look and shook his head, turning her face up towards his again.

"You are beautiful, Taz," Up said. She blushed again and shook her head, a silent warning for him to not push things. He sighed as she stepped under his arm, and moved towards the movie. She sat herself on the couch and took a handful of the popcorn. Up grinned, plopping beside her, one arm casually thrown over her shoulders, his other hand taking a handful of popcorn himself. They sat watching the movie, together, until the end credits rolled across the screen. Taz, by now, had moved the empty bowl to the table, and was curled against Up's chest both laying back against the couch." So, you gonna tell me what was wrong, earlier? At the party, when you were with Bug?"

"I don't know…" Taz said softly. Suddenly she was being lifted up and around to sit on Up's lap. She stared at him questioningly and Up smiled." _Up, qué es esto_?"

"Everything looks a little better, when you're atop a lap," Up said pointedly. Taz gave a chuckle at his ridiculous statement, but tucked her hands up around Up's neck and snuggled closer to him, tiredly." Now, c'mon Taz, we've been best friends for nearly eight years… You can tell me what was bothering you…"

"It's jus' something Bug said that jou told him…" Taz said sleepily. Up lifted a hand, stroking her dark choppy hair and nodding her to continue." He said jou told him you… Liked me…"

"Well of course I do, Taz," Up said wrapping both his arms around her tiny waist." I mean you're my best friend, it would be bad if I didn't like you."

"He didn't mean just like, Up," Taz sighed," He meant that you _like _liked me…"

Up stayed quiet for a long time, and Taz felt her mind bust into over drive from all the possibilities. He could be thinking of a way to let her down gently, or something to change the subject. Maybe he was trying to find the best escape route. Taz's mind didn't even let herself think that he may be trying to think of a way to tell her he did feel that way…

"Taz, I do like you like that…" Up said softly. Taz's head shot up, her eyes meeting his filled with question, disbelief, and Up wanted to say love." Taz, I'm sure you wouldn't love a useless, soft, and broken man like me… But I've loved you ever since I cut you down from that tree and you helped me kick robot ass… Even though you had just wanted your family die… I've been mad about you since you let me be your mentor, since the academy, the first mission, and my accident… I've loved you through everything, and I love you even now that I've got my tough back… And I know you'll probably want to leave-"

Up found this statement impossible to finish because he suddenly had a pair of soft, warm, and perfect lips on his own. He felt Taz's nails scrape along the hair at the nape of his neck, his own hands finding where her tanktop met cargo pants and skimming under to tease the warm flesh there. She gave a soft sigh into his mouth, a sound he was determined to hear again, and his traced the skin of her lower back until she made it again. She pulled back first, gasping for air, but Up Didn't let his lips leave her. His mouth made a scorching trail over her jaw line, then her neck and shoulders. He traced this path back and forth a number of times before leaning her back against the couch, hovering over her and trailing his hands down her sides. She trailed her own tiny hands down his back and then up through his hair, tangling there to yank him up for another kiss, this one less desperate and more passionate.

"_Te amo, Up, te amo_," Taz whispered against his mouth. UP had no idea what she was murmuring, even though he knew rudimentary Spanish, his head was too filled with Taz- her scent, her taste, how she felt under his hands -to translate." I love jou, I love jou too…"

"Taz…" Up murmured. He felt his heart leap in ecstatic glory, that this beautiful little tough son-of-a-bitch loved him back. He let his hands fall against her hips, tracing his thumb over the curve there, and burying his face against the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck, embracing him there." Thank you…"

"No thank jou, for loving me, even though-"

"No, I love you because of everything you are," Up cut in," Don't apologize for any of it… Not now and not ever."

"Jou were wrong," Taz said with a smile. Up lifted his chin to glance at her in question." Everything doesn't look better from on a lap, it just looks better when I'm with jou…"

Up smiled. He knew that they would have to talk later, about this shift in their relationship and about where exactly things were going, but for now they both needed to just lay there, together. For now, and probably for as long as Taz would have him, he would be totally happy just having her in his arms. Because she was right, things were always better when they were together.

****

**A/N: So, like I said this is only a one shot, a teaser if you would. I am working on a longer fic, one starting from when Taz and Up met and then moving onto through then past Starship. Cliché, I know, but I have a different take on how they met and onwards. I'm trying to get at least the first three chapters typed up before I post anything. Hopefully that'll be soon. Anway, read and review, please!**


End file.
